Watch Time
by Jacky de michaelis
Summary: Cuatro jóvenes aburridos de hacer nada, entran al mundo de youtube, después de que se vuelven famosos, se sienten solas y sin motivo para seguir en su trabajo, después de un encuentro, los cuatro deciden unirse y hacer un solo canal al cual llamaran "Watch Time" (hora de ver)... mi primer fic de esta serie, espero os guste ... rated: t (por ahora)


Bueno, este es mi primer fic sobre este anime, la verdad di muchas vueltas para ver como lo hacía, pero al fin se me ocurrió una idea, espero que les guste, no sé qué tan largo será, pero poco a poco la historia tomara sentido por si sola.

Bueno, hola, este es mi nuevo video – dijo el chico de ojos azules frente a la cámara, una pared color azul marino se encontraba atrás de él, una computadora con el fondo de un chico con sus dos padres y junto a ella un peluche con forma de conejo (como el que sale en el ova "Ciel in wonderland") – y como unos han de saber, también es el ultimo.

Pero no se preocupen humanos – dijo aquel chico de cabellos color azabache, miro a su alrededor, su cuarto estaba desordenado, tenía todos los discos de sus bandas favoritas en el suelo, 1 guitarra acústica, 1 eléctrica y 1 clásica moderna estaban al lado de él, fijo su vista en la cámara – volveré y será mucho mejor

Verán lo nuevo, lo gracioso, lo inesperado – dijo aquel rubio con ojos celeste, su sonrisa se amplió y miro por última vez aquel cuarto, de paredes moradas con negro, una gran cama, miro su espejo y vio su reflejo, la última vez en ese cuarto – tan solo tres meses, bueno no es tanto para aquellos que critican

Pero para aquellos que aman esto, será un largo eh interminable mes – dijo aquel chico de cabello azabache y ojos amarillo claro, su piel suave y blanca daba una muy buena vista a la cámara – bueno, esto es todo, adiós – apago la cámara y rápidamente se fue a la computadora, tenía que subir rápido aquel video, su computadora actuaba lenta y eso le desesperada, su pantalla se puso en celeste y tenía un pequeño cuadro que decía "introduzca su clave", tecleo algunas letras y dio enter. Rápidamente abrió el navegador y escribió la palabra "YouTube", entro en su cuenta y subió el video, abrió otras tres pestañas con diferentes perfiles y vio que estaba a tiempo.

Esos cuatro videos comenzaron a intervenir en la red, miles y miles de personas comenzaron a verlos, sobrecargando la red y haciendo todo sitio pesado. Algunas sonrisas se borraban, otras eran sustituidas por lágrimas, nunca pensaron que algo así pasaría, aquellas personas que tanto regocijo habían causado en su vida, ahora se iban, por tres largos e interminables meses, ahora ellos verían si alguien les hacía cambiar de opinión, no sabían nada, a donde irían, que harían, porque lo hacían, NADA.

Pronto todas la líneas de teléfono se llenaron, era desesperado, ¿Cómo podían hacer esto?, claramente los rumores ya habían recorrido parte de la red, pero no todos lo aceptaban, ahora veían la realidad, sus corazón se podían sentir vivos, pero ya no lo hacían, no tenían motivos porque hacerlos.

Ahora solo era tiempo de esperar, el tiempo dictaría como seguiría esto.

Durante un mes las crónicas del periódico necesitaron más espacio, los suicidios aumentaron, de diversas formas, unas de las maneras más sencillas y otras de las más complejas, unas de las sangrientas y llamativas mientras que otras eran simples y tranquilas, algunas tomadas como muertes normales y otras como verdaderos suicidios (no sé si esa sea la palabra correcta, pero no se me venían más a la mente xD).

Escribe a toda velocidad para no ser descubierta por sus amigos.

Xxxx: ¿qué haces?

Ella: etto… nada – cierra el programa y apago el computador – tarea, solo tarea

Xxxx: estamos en vacaciones, ¿Qué clase de tarea?

Ella: calculo avanzado

Xxxx: tú ni recibes esa clase

Ella: etto… emmm… mira un gato – dijo apuntando a la esquina de su cuarto, donde un pequeño peluche de gato estaba botado

Xxxx: ¿Dónde? – dijo mientras se viraba

Salió del cuarto rápidamente – idiota de sebas, caíste otra vez – comienza a tararear una canción y va a su cuarto, para al fin dormir.


End file.
